This invention relates to a card-shaped memory of the type in which an integrated circuit module is contained in a card body, and which is used for an external memory device of personal computers, for example.
As well known, in this type of card-shaped memory, the card body contains a printed circuit board on which integrated circuit modules are arranged. The card body, for example, is loaded into a read/write device, for the reading/writing of data into the integrated circuit.
In the conventional card-shaped memory, a plurality of printed circuit contacts connected to the integrated circuit, are provided on the end face of one of the sides of the printed circuit board. When the card body is loaded into the read/write device, the contacts come in contact with clip like connecting members which are mounted to the read/write device.
For printed circuit patterned contacts, many problems arise when the contacts are connected to connecting members. For example, the circuit pattern may have peeled off or be worn, resulting in poor contact. The thinness of the circuit pattern quickens the wear problem and reduces the lifetime of the contacts.
When the circuit pattern is used for the contacts, a relatively high mechanical strength is required for the printed wiring board per se. For this reason, expensive synthetic resin such as polyimide was used for the material of the board.
Frequently, static electricity at a high voltage is induced on the surface of the card body of the card-shaped memory. Static electricity may flow into the internal circuit of the card body through the contacts, when the card body is inserted into the read/write device. This type of card-shaped memory contains an SRAM (static random access memory) as the integrated circuit. When a high voltage enters the card body, it may cause the integrated circuit to operate erroneously or, more adversely to be destroyed.